Made In The USA
by AllMyHetaliaDeadCatsZ
Summary: It's America's birthday! And he wants to celebrate with England and also ask him to be his boyfriend! They do so many crazy things in one day but they couldn't be happier. (Crap Summary.) USUK! Yaoi but nothing hardcore, don't like don't read. Songfic based on Made In The U.S.A by Demi Lovato (My Wife.) Read and Review please. Happy Fourth of July guys!


**I sadly don't own Hetalia and never will, unless I marry Hidekaz Himaruya's (Did I spell his name right?) kid (if he has one) and somehow get custody of the rights or money or something, I really don't know. I sadly don't own Made In The U.S.A or anything by Demi Lovato, unless I marry her (please god!) and get somewhat custody of her things. ALSO, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!~ Happy B-day America! **

_**Our love runs deep like a **__**Chevy**__**.  
If you fall I'll fall with you baby.  
Cause that's the way we like to do it,  
that's the way we like.  
**_

A brown Chevy Silverado flashed by on the road; in the car, Country songs were playing on full blast, making the car almost jump to the beat as it drove down in front of a very nice and classy restaurant. It parked and the music turned off. A blond male stepped out of his car and walked over to the passenger side to let out his passenger, who looked a little green in the face. "America, you have a speeding problem." He said with a British accent and started walking to the door. "You know you love the rush Iggy." He said with a smile.

_**You run around open doors like a gentleman.  
Tell me girl every day you're my everything.  
Cause that's the way you like to do it,  
that's the way you like.  
**_

England calmly opened the door and held it open; America gladly went in and thanked him for his kindness. Another family walked in and thanked the blond-haired Brit as well. "You're such a gentleman Iggy!" He exclaimed and put his arm around him." "Don't call me Iggy." He said in a hushed voice. The waiter brought them to their table. It was America's birthday and England, despite some protest from his heart, had agreed to celebrate with the American. "Thanks for going out with me! I know today is a touchy thing for us, but it was like 237 years ago, I think we can put the past behind us right?" America was rather mature about the situation. This sort of scared England but it also made him happy that America wanted to spend the day with him.

_**Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine.  
Hair blowing in the **_**wind**_**, losing track of time.  
Just you and I, just you and I.**_

"Yeah, for today, you seem happy." The weather out was hot but a nice hot not deadly hot also the sea breeze made it much more comfortable. "What state are we in again?" England questioned. "California! It can be really nice here this time of year." He smiled and pushed up his glasses. Just then a waiter came. "I'll be your server today, what drinks would you like to start out with?" He asked, preparing his pen and paper. "Just some iced tea for me please." England said. "I'd like a Dr. Pepper please." He said and the waiter handed them their menus and went to get drinks. _  
_

_**No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know,  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way.  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break.  
Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Made in the USA. **_

America smiled as he watched England glance at his menu and glance back at him. "Git, what are you smiling so widely about?" He asked and America laughed. "I'm just happy you decided to come, I didn't think you'd do it." He glanced at his menu and decided on his usual, the Rose's Burger. America continued to stare at England. "So what do you recommend here, that's not a burger?" England questioned. "Try the Fish and Chips, those suckers are huge!" He exaggerated the word huge with his hands. The waiter showed up with the drinks, took their order and the two were left to conversate. _**  
**_

_**You always reading my mind like a letter.  
When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater.  
Cause that's the way we like to do it,  
that's the way we like.  
And never ever let the world get the best of you,  
every night we're apart, I'm still next to you. Cause that's the way I like to do it,  
that's the way I like.**_

"There's something you want to discuss don't you?" England stated breaking the ice. "Uh, yeah actually..." America grew nervous, he hated it when England could read him like a book but also liked it. He had something on his chest he wanted off, and it wasn't just his shirt, because of the heat. "Well, tell me. It can't be too bad." "Well, ya see... I was thinking, that maybe..." He trailed off and England rolled his eyes. "Just tell me America, it won't kill you." "Ok, jeez... so I was wondering... if we could, you know... start dating or something?" A small blush formed on his cheeks. "You really think this?" The Englishman questioned. "Yeah of course! I like ya a lot, you probably like me too. I think we could be perfect together!" He announced, and some people around could hear his voice volume rise. "Sure." Was England's response. "Really? Totally awesome! Thanks dude!" He yelled and scooched over and glomped England. Both were blushing. _**  
**_

_**We touch down on the east coast.  
Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights,  
you and I, you and I.**_

After lunch, America dragged England on his private jet and flew to Ft. Lauderdale, a beach close to Miami in Florida. "We'll be just in time for the fireworks!" America chanted and held on to England's hand. "Let's go swimming before it's too late!" He announced and stripped into his boxers, which were the colored like the American flag. England sighed, and followed America into the ocean water. He casually folded up his jeans, waded in the water close to the shore, and watched as the birthday boy and now his boyfriend splashed around in the water like a child. "England! Come in the water is amazing!" "Nah, I'd rather not show off my underwear, unlike you." "But Iggy." America whined and grabbed his hand. "Please?" His blue eyes did that puppy dog thing, and England could not help but cave. "Fine, but I'm only doing this so you'll shut up." He stammered and went back to where their stuff was to get into his boxers. They swam in the ocean a good few hours. _**  
**_

_**No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know,  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way.  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break.  
Cause our love was made, made in the USA.**_

They ate at another restaurant for dinner and waited for the fireworks. They sat outside on a patio deck at a hotel. The hotel was rather close to the beach and on the pier is where the fireworks would be set off. America was eager for them to go off and was fidgeting like a little puppy from excitement. _**  
**_

_**Cause baby I'll bite the bullet,  
and take the blow for love.  
Our love was made in the USA,  
made in the USA, made in the USA.  
**_

To England, he found America's attitude kind of cute, like really cute. He had a childish sparkle in his eyes and was holding tightly on his hand. Even though they just started dating, it felt as if they've been a couple for a while. It was T minus 1 minute until the dark night sky would be filled with colorful flames of gunpowder. The first round went up in the sky, flashes of reds and blues created star-like shapes in the night. Yellows, oranges, purples, and greens had as well bursted in the air. Some created faces; others were just the normal star-like figures. America cuddled closer to England, finally able to live out his fantasies of his crush. The two were really enjoying the moment._**  
**_

_**No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know,  
I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way.  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break.  
Cause our love was made, made in the USA, made in the USA. Made in the U.S. Made in the U.S. Made in the U.S.A**_

As the last firework went up in the air it created the American flag, a small tear formed in his eyes, he has grown a lot, maybe some things that have happened are not good but there has been great moments in his lifetime. Applause from the audience came out and America joined in, he gave a standing ovation. England applauded politely and America picked him up, swung him in the air and kissed him on his cheek. In the night, no one could see the blushed upon their faces but they were still there. "I love you Iggy, thank you for everything you've done for me." He whispered and then England crashed his lips on America's lips and they kissed. He pulled away after a bit and looked at him smiling, "I love you too Git." They had shared a passionate and happy Fourth of July night together.

**AN: Since I couldn't do a fanfic for Hong Kong and Canada's birthday (SCHOOL MAN IT SUCKS!) I did this one asap and trying to get it online before midnight for all you New Yorkers out there who's time is like 3 hours ahead? Or was it 4, I can't remember. (I live in Cali!) Also I didn't really know much about the beach in Florida, so Florida people out there tell me if I made any mistake on your place, I hate to be mean. The restaurant England and America are at is a restaurant in Morro Bay California, (IF ANYONE GOES THERE AT ALL PM ME) It's called Rose's and it's delicious! P.S I don't know if my spacing is ok or not. Also I'm not too good with writing USUK, I'm better at AmeriPan or AmeCan (I LOVE USUK, not as much ad FRUK though...America is my shipping bitch). So reviews please? Like my story? Hate it? Tell me, it's a oneshot btw. **


End file.
